I love you, baby
by XxRoGuExHeArTxX
Summary: All Draco Malfoy has ever wanted is a family of his own, but Voldemort has other plans. HarryDraco slash, EXTREME VIOLENCE, HarryMPREG, character death. Angst and Dark!fic.


Author's Note:**WARNING! READ THIS BEFORE GOING ANY FURTHER! **This story contains heavy angst and violence. It is, without a doubt, the darkest thing I've ever written. It also contains a homoerotic relationship, and male pregnancy. If you still read it after all this and send me nasty flames, it is your own fault. You have been warned! This story is not for the faint of heart, but holds a kind of morbid beauty that still leaves me breathless every time I read it. I recommend that upon finishing this you check out my story "Messy", which was intentionally enginered to counteract the angst found here. And no, the "bond" does not in any way relate to "My Hero", this is a complete, stand alone story.

Disclaimer: Characters and concepts belong to JKR, but the incidents within this particular story are mine along. This story is dark and twisted, this is your last chance to turn back!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was common knowledge that, even in the wizarding world, male pregnancies were not only next to impossible, but prone to complications. None the less, after five years of marriage, Draco had made up his mind. He wanted a baby, one way or another. Following his decision, he had sought out the most prominent professionals all around the world, but was repeatedly faced with the same, painful dead-end. He was incapable of bearing a child. For weeks after he had checked every orphanage and adoption agency he could find, but none would let a Malfoy anywhere near a child. Then, when Draco had nearly given up hope of ever having a family of his own, Harry had come home from work, taken Draco in his arms and whispered low and soft, "I want to have your baby." Draco had been speechless. What had followed were months of expensive, painful doctor's visits to help prepare Harry's body for the baby that would soon be there. Complex potions, spells and charms, all requiring careful administration and observance. Finally, two years after Draco's initial decision, they had stood, grasping each others hands as the tiny clump of cells, glowing faintly pink, had been inserted. Draco remembered the look of absolute love in Harry's eyes at that moment like a photograph engraved in his mind. He also remembered the alternative bouts of frustration, anger and contentment that had followed in the subsequent months. He remembered Harry's first episode of morning sickness, the insane late night cravings, and the restlessness as Harry's stomach grew more and more pronounced as the weeks went by. He remembered curling up together with a book of baby names, and getting Harry's ecstatic phonecall at work the first time the baby had kicked. He remembered laying together in tangled sheets, hand resting comfortably on Harry's stomach as they'd talked to their unborn child.

Draco's eyes tightened painfully shut as he remembered, desperate to block out the nightmare of the present with the day-dreams of the past. The present was too real, though, and another blood-curtling scream from Harry had his eyes flying open. Harry. Draco thrashed violently against his shackles, shivering at the feel of blood trailing slowly from his metal-worn wrists, down to his inner arms. "Breathe, Harry! _Breathe!_" Draco yelled, knees going weak and nausea taking him as Harry threw up more blood onto the floor beneath him. He'd been in labor for twenty hours, as far as Draco could reckon, and without help from a doctor… Draco pulled against his chains harder than ever, crying out as something in his left wrist twisted and snapped. He had to get Harry out of there. The only way the baby would be coming out would be through cesarean section, and the only way _that_ was happening was with a doctor. Another heave had more blood spilling on the floor, so violent the chains holding Harry's wrists above his head clattered in the near-dark. Another scream rent the room as a violent contraction seized Harry, the dark head drooping as panic gripped Draco. "_Harry_! Wake up, Harry, you've gotta hang in there. Think of the baby, just hold on, Harry, just-"

Draco's voice died in his throat as the lone door in the tiny cell opened, and Lord Voldemort himself strode in. In the hours they had been locked away, Draco had barely been able to give thought to the instigator of their nightmare, but upon seeing those haunting red eyes and that sickening smile, Draco erupted in rage.

"_YOU_! Let him go, now! He's going to die if he doesn't get to a doctor. Let him go! Do whatever you want to me, but get him out of here! He needs a doctor or he's going to die!"

Voldemort was coming further into the room, wand drawn as he approached Draco.

"It's a pity, you know, to see a Malfoy reduced to this. Perhaps it's a good thing your father isn't around to see it, he'd have been very disappointed."

Red eyes seemed to dance, mocking Draco as the wand was trailed slowly down Draco's throat, a parody of a caress that made Draco want to throw up. How could this happen? How could this pathetic excuse of a monster have destroyed it all? Everything they'd build up, all their dreams…

"What do you want with our baby? Why are you doing this?"

Voldemort turned, boots splashing in the pool of blood Harry was kneeling in. Using a handful of matted, tangled black hair, he drew Harry's limp head up, searching the young face made too old with years of violence and worry.

"He's beautiful, isn't he? So strong, so powerful. He loves you very much as well, that much is evident by the bond you share. You're child would be immeasurably powerful. The only thing I want of that baby, though, is its death. As long as it lives, I cannot."

"Then take it!" Draco was shocked by his own voice, the words ripping from his throat unbidden but completely heartfelt. "Take the baby, but let Harry live. We won't have any children, we'll disappear, you'll never have to worry about us again. Just please, let him live."

Draco was sobbing, tears streaming down his face unchecked.

"I'm afraid it isn't as simple as all that, Draco. You of all people should know that. Don't worry, though," he whispered, letting Harry's head drop once more, only to reach into his own robes. "There is a slow acting poison in those shackles you're wearing, and with all that thrashing about you're doing, it's well into your bloodstream by now. You won't be far behind." He pulled a knife out, testing its blade against his finger.

"NO! No, please… not Harry, please, please…"

"Come now, Draco. Did you not see this when you betrayed me? When you fought against me? When you bonded yourself to Harry Potter? When he became pregnant with your child? You thought I would let it go unnoted? If you think about it, Draco, it's really because of you that we're here at all."

But then there was blood everywhere, more blood than Draco ever thought possible as Harry's stomach was slit open. Harry jerked, his scream resounding around the room, moments later joined a new, piercing, highpitched cry and Voldemort was holding his baby, Harry's baby, _their_ baby, cradling it almost lovingly in his arms.

"Oh look, Draco. A beautiful, healthy baby girl. I'm sure you're the proudest father ever, aren't you?" Draco caught a fleeting glimpse, pink skin and blonde hair, enormous, beautiful green eyes before a sharp crack echoed around the room, and the tiny, precious bundle fell naked and lifeless to the ground. Draco was aware he was trembling, unable to breathe, as if his own neck had been snapped instead.

"Goodbye, Draco. It really was good to see you again, but I'll leave you alone with your happy little family now."

The moment the door clicked shut, the chains holding himself and Harry vanished, both sliding to floor. All anger was gone as Draco dragged himself across the floor, tears blinding him as he collapsed beside Harry's lifeless form, clinging to him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably into Harry's blood-soaked chest.

"Draco…" It was a whisper, a mere exhalation, but Draco felt it resound through his entire body, filling him with absolute terror that after all of that, after everything, Harry could somehow still be alive and awake through the agony.

"Harry?" He pulled back enough to look into wide, glassy eyes, so dialated they were more black than green.

"Draco… our… baby…"

A great, hiccupping sob wrenched Draco as he soothed Harry's forehead, holding him close as guilt and shame shook him to the core, hot tears overflowing despite his best efforts.

"She's perfect. Absolutely perfect. The doctors are taking care of her right now, but she'll be back any minute. You did so well, Harry. You were s..so strong and brave. You did great."

Draco tried so hard to smile, but he couldn't keep back the violent sobs threatening to choke him.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?"

Harry's eyes were getting heavy, his breathing labored, voice almost inaudible.

"Nothing at all, she's just so perfect, and I'm so happy. You'll understand when you see her. She's got your eyes, Harry. So big and bright and green. And a whole head of fuzzy blonde hair."

"Sounds… perfect…" Harry sighed.

"She is, and so are you. Harry, I love you, more than anything ever in the world. I can't even tell you… how much…"

Harry coughed a little, wincing.

"I love you too-" Draco's lips were suddenly on his, warm and perfect, but Harry was so numb, he could hardly move.

"Draco… so tired.. and cold. Why's so cold…"

Harry was mumbling, eyes distant and unfocused.

"Shh… just go to sleep, Harry. Someone's bringing a blanket right now. Just go to sleep, you've been so strong, and when you wake up you can meet our beautiful baby girl."

Draco's eyes were so full of tears, he could barely see the smile tugging Harry's lips.

"Stay.. stay with me?"

"Always. Always, I'll always stay with you. I love you." Draco's breath hitched.

"Love..." It was so quiet, Draco couldn't even hear it anymore. Just Harry's lips moving, trying to say "I love you too." The words never made it out. But Draco knew. As he lay there hours later, the poison slowly stealing his breath, he cradled the cold, lifeless bodies of Harry and their child close, and he knew that no matter what, they all loved each other, very, _very_ much.


End file.
